Doctor who: Welcome To The Apocalypse
by Dannyj180202
Summary: The Doctor and Bill are going to the future and don't see what they were expecting. After a The Doctor is shock by what his there he try's to change the future. The next part of my artefact series is going to be coming soon


Doctor Who: welcome to the apocalypse

By Daniel Johnson

"Bill" said the Doctor as he peered his head out of the Tardis door.

The Tardis has landed in Bill's house if she had a house of her own. It really belongs to Bill's foster mum. Bill is sat at the kitchen table with the Tardis behind her.

"Doctor"Bill replied to him but slowly as he turned her head.

"Why are you saying that in that voice it's really silly" the Doctor said with a grin on his face and then he disappeared into the Tardis again.

Bill then got up out of the seat,got her coat and then walked into the Tardis.

"Where this time then." asked the Doctor.

"I thought it was your choice this time." Replied Bill.

"No its yours this time I chose last time" the doctor said as he walked up to the Tardis console and then looked at Bill waiting for her answer.

"Ok then...umm...umm... what do I want to see?"

"Out of the whole of space and time." the Doctor added.

"The future." exclaimed Bill.

"Would 50 years do to class as the furture."

said the Doctor.

Bill then nodded at the Doctor with a smile on her face.The Doctor then pushed the lever on the console. This made the Tardis make it noice and the lights to flash.

The Tardis landed, the Doctor walked out the door closely followed by Bill. To there amazement the landscape was not what they thought infact it was the opposite. The landscape was a grey and brown colour. There was no building in front of them as of someone got a comb brushed away all the buildings. This view carried on for as far as they could see. They stood in looking down on the the furture of earth.

"Oh god Bill welcome to the apocalypse." the Doctor when stood frozen.

Bill took a step forward and with that step she Was claimed by the landscape. For Bill it all went so quickly she put her foot down and then she fell down a dark hole . The Doctor saw all of the smoke and the ground breaking infront of him. The dust began to clear and the Doctor looked into the hole and saw Bill covered in dust looking at him.

"Bill are you alright." said the Doctor.

"Yep, i think I've fallen into some tunnels just under the surface" Bill replied.

Bill heared foot steps or what she thought was foot steps coming from one of the tunnels.

One men ran out of the tunnels

" stop...now ... or will shoot" one of the solders said to Bill as he raised his gun at her..

He doesn't look like he knows how to fire a gun and has never killed anyone before from his body language.Bill notices this.

" I know you won't shoot me...right " said Bill as she put her hand up to try to get the gun. The solder lets Bill take the gun out of his hands and then Bill puts the gun on the floor.

"So how did you survive the apocalypse" she then said to him.

"What apocalypse" he replied.

Bill then looked at him confused she then saw a Piece of rope hanging infront of her face. She looked up and saw that the rope lead up out of the hole. She looked back at the solder and she saw him running away. She believed that this was because he wasn't used to seeing people. She griped the rope and let the Doctor and the Tardis winch her up . She made it to the top of the hole.

"Bill think we should go that way" suggested the Doctor. Bill then look over to the direction of where the Doctor was suggesting and she saw parts of a building and a small amount of light from a fire. Bill agreed with the Doctor so then they walked over there. They arrive at the camp and they see people living in tents but there is a lot of people.There was an apocalypse why are there so meny people The Doctor thought to himself as he walked up the mossy pathway. The thought wouldn't go out of the Doctors head. There seemed to be a swarm of people in one of the corners . The Doctor and Bill mutually thought to walk towards it. They pushed towards the front row and saw a complete contrast of what they have previously Seen. This one person had clothes not ripped or dirty but clean possibly cleaned that morning. As the man got closer the people were throwing pieces of paper

And whatever they could find on the floor such as stones. The man was closely followed and guarded by two bodyguards stopping anything from getting to him. They swiftly walked through two large doors. The Doctor and Bill looked at the man until he disappeared and then looked at each other.

"Bill we need to get in there." the Doctor said to Bill.

" Can't we just go through the door." asked Bill.

"Of course not. That is way to easy." replied the Doctor.

" Just walk up to the door and go in." suggested Bill.

Bill and the Doctor do just that however there are two guards standing infront of the door.

"Can you let us in please we'll really like to talk to the man inside."

"Are you one of his fiends I can always tell you have the same clothes" said one of the guards.

"What do you mean clothes"asked the doctor.

"You clothes aren't ripped and your clean" one of the guards replied.

The Doctor thought it was weird That this man was not like every one else. This opened many questions like how they survived the apocalypse and not every one else. Another question that the Doctor had was what caused this apocalypse.

They walk down the corridor moving up to the room at the end. The corridor matches the clothes that the man was wearing. They reach the end of the corridor.

The next room they walk into is matching but with 3 pillors. At the end of the room there is a throne In the middle of the room with the man from before is on the throne then he notices the Doctor and Bill.

"Guards" yelled the man.

The Doctor and Bill were retained by one guard each.

"No" said the Doctor. "How did you survive the apocalypse?"

"Hiding with my friends" said the man.

"This apocalypse The thing that left every one homeless and poor with riped clothes and you are so well off you haven't been harmed " the Doctor try's to break from the guards grasp. " No wait this apocalypse has made everyone else in poverty ... a dictator such as yourself leaving your people as poverty".

" There was a lot more here but I blow it up you see it is very plain now all the bombs create quite a waste land. Isn't it beautiful" the man explained.

" So what are you a king of the waste land?"the Doctor asked.

"Yes I suppose so guard take them I've had enough of answering questions"

The guards take the Doctor and Bill outside.

"So Doctor what do we do ?" asked Bill

"Nothing" said the Doctor bluntly.

"No Doctor no you have to do some thing " begged Bill.

"We can't I'm sorry we need to go" the Doctor walked back to the Tardis and Bill doesn't move.

"Doctor you can't just walk away I know you want to do something .why not ?"

" Time can't be changed to your will. it has to be this way" the Doctor told Bill.

Bill walked silently to the Tardis and the Doctor did infront of her going quickly. They reach the Tardis door and walked in the Doctor walks straight to the console and Bill closes the door with regret.

"Not this time" the Doctor yelled.

"What" said Bill.

" I'm fed up with this. Rule keeping. What's the point of having a time machine if you can't use it"

"What are we gonna do?" asked Bill.

"Go back to before this started" said the Doctor.

The Doctor then set the new destaination and then the Tardis went back in time by the 50 years.

The Tardis landed in a front room of a house. They didn't really know where they were but they where in the right place. The room was a simple living room however not a clean one there was a lot of magazines and cushions that have been left on the table and floor. The TVs was small and was angled towards the sofa. The TV was on a news channel with the headline UK fires nuclear bomb. Bill sees this on the screen and gives the doctor a nudge that makes him turn around and sees the screen for himself. There image on the front was a interview of the priminister.

" We need to get there I have a plan" said the Doctor determined to do whatever he had in mind.

Bill was still watching the TV and when she looked up from the screen the doctor had gone out the room. She then walked out of the front door that the Doctor had previously left open and saw him running down the street. She still didn't know what he was doing so then she followed him. The Doctor now knew he was in London as he ran past Big Ben . Bill closely followed. The Doctor made it to Downing Street were he saw a large crowd around the door . The Doctor ran straight into these people. Bill saw the Doctor getting closer and closer to the crowd. She then followed him into the crowd. The Doctor made it throught the police and the people around the priminister. Bill however got through the crowd But not though the police. The Doctor made his way up to the camera.

He stands infront of the camera and Takes up the entire shot with is face. The police go to get him. The doctor sees this and says " I know what you think but please wait if you want reassurance talk to unit"

The police look at each other and leave him alone and back away.

"Please listen. One of the worlds biggest fears is the end of time or you could use the word apocalypse . I now that the is one very very close and you have to stop it do not launch that nuclear bomb because when you do you set a chain of events leading to the apocalypse. You are Asking how I know this ? . Well that's because I have a time machine and I have saved you so many times and you don't know about it . So I ask for you to save yourselfs for once."

He stops and moves swiftly out of the crowd . As he walks away the journalists try to ask him questions but he ignores them and continues to walk.Bill now with a smile on her face also leaves the crowds and runs to catch up with the Doctor.

" I don't like rules anyway" the Doctor said when Bill was standing next to him.

The Doctor and Bill make it back to the Tardis and the Doctor goes back to the furture. As they travel to the furture the present decides what they will see.The Doctor walks up to the doors of the Tardis and makes a small prey and makes the doors fly open.

"Doctor you did it" said Bill with a large smile on her face.

The landscape now is the buildings are not broken , the people are not dead as they walk passed the Tardis and the Tardis is now on a road. Bill and the Doctor look on to the view infront of them and they stay standing looking on.


End file.
